


Gravity

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on is there somewhere by halsey, Falling In Love, Hotels, M/M, Pining, Songfic, This is so throam I stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He wanted to be able to face the world with Tyler at his side. But Tyler had someone else to share the world with. Because Tyler was hers and she was Tyler’s. Josh didn’t belong in the equation."





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!this is a chapter out of a longer fic im working on and might actually post if i stop being lazy and write!!!!
> 
> Hotels and affairs and shit.
> 
> This is actually so throam I didn't realize while writing it though
> 
> Flashbacks are italics

Josh was lying on the bed, his breathing nearly even as the clock on the hotel nightstand displayed the time as 2:13 am. Tyler was asleep with his head on Josh's chest, his short brown hair tickling Josh's bare chest.

 

Tyler was beautiful, the moonlight streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling window falling over his closed eyes, accentuating his long eyelashes and the perfect curve of his nose.

 

Josh's eyelids were heavy, but so were his thoughts. As he replayed the events of the night in his mind, his stomach sank with the terrible feeling of guilt. Guilt because he wanted something he couldn't have, guilt because he was in far too deep.

 

Tyler's eyes had lit up when Josh had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door of the hotel. He pulled him to the counter and hurriedly booked the suite on the top floor of the hotel. Then they had both ran through the hallways and up the stairs, breathless and grinning as the reached the door of the room. Josh fished the key out of his pocket, and the door had barely opened when Tyler pushed past him and grabbed Josh by the neck of his t-shirt, kissing him against the wall.

 

Then the two of them had stopped to properly close the door before stumbling over to the crisply made bed. And as Josh had rested his head over Tyler's shoulder, had breathed in his scent and felt the tender skin of his neck on his lips, he felt himself crumbling just a bit more.

 

And now Josh lay in bed, at two in the morning, repeating to himself the words that he had wanted to whisper so badly against the white sheets, with Tyler underneath him. Josh's lips formed the words as he exhaled. _I love you_. But he couldn't say it. Not out loud, not to Tyler, not ever.

 

Josh swallowed his self pity and lost himself in memory again.

  
  


_Afterwards, Tyler had flopped over onto the now-messy bed. He picked up the TV remote off of the nightstand and flipped through the channels. All of them were either news or cheesy soap operas. After the TV channels there were those hotel music channels that Josh had never paid much mind to. Tyler bit his lip and smirked as he stopped at one called 'Dance Pop’. Josh groaned at the bubbly pop music coming from the speakers._

 

_Tyler jumped up off of the bed and extended an arm towards Josh. “Dance with me!”_

 

_In any other situation, Josh would have complied to anything Tyler said, maybe because of the way he bit his lip, or maybe because he was only wearing boxers and socks. But tonight, Josh was too tired, too weighed down. He couldn't let himself get too close, because Tyler wasn't his to get close to._

 

_“Not tonight, babe.” The pet name slipped off Josh's lips like it was second nature. Tyler didn't seem to notice. Josh didn't move from the bed, but watched, captivated, as Tyler began to dance. He jumped and twisted with the music, grinning to himself about something or other._

 

_Tyler wasn't a good dancer, per se, but he was fascinating. Josh felt like he was privy to something hidden as his eyes took in Tyler's hips moving, his tanned skin and tattooed arms. There was Tyler and the music, the music and Tyler. Josh was just a bystander as Tyler lost himself in the beat._

 

_Tears sprung to Josh's eyes, because there were so many things he wanted to say, about how beautiful, how fucking perfect Tyler was, how Josh was deeply and utterly in love with him. But he couldn't. Because Tyler wasn't his to love._

  
  


Josh brought himself back to the present with tears in his eyes once again. It was pitiful, he thought - scary, tough Josh Dun pining over _Tyler Joseph_ , of all people. Tyler was scrawny and awkward and, goddamn it, the man wore white jeans on a regular basis. But he was enchanting, and he made Josh weak at the knees when he saw him.

 

And truly, he was doing terrible things to Josh - keeping him up into the morning wishing for his love, dancing in his underwear while biting his lip like that, smiling with bright eyes as Josh grabbed his hands. Josh didn’t ask for this, he didn’t mean to _need_ Tyler so much. But Tyler encaptured him and kept him close with his gravity. And Josh didn’t mean to fall in love. But god, was it worth it.

 

There was a smile on Josh’s lips and tears on his cheeks as he let sleep overcome him.

 

++++++

 

When Josh woke it was still dark. He twisted to his right and saw 4:16 on the clock. Then he noticed the lack of a familiar weight on his chest. At first Josh’s mind jumped to the worst conclusions - Tyler had left him, decided he wasn’t worth his time. But once the remnants of sleep had left his mind, he sat up and looked through the dark of the hotel room.

 

Tyler was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, in front of the huge window to Josh’s left. He looked as if he was in a trance, his eyes methodically scanning the streets beneath them, still lit up in the early hours of the morning. Tyler was still only wearing boxers, and the moonlight bathed his skin in a pale glow.

 

Josh pushed himself over to the side of the bed and swung his legs over the side. At the noise, Tyler quickly turned his head.

 

“You’re awake.” Tyler whispered, still in his trance-like state.

 

Josh didn’t respond, only walked over to sit beside Tyler, taking the duvet cover along to cover his naked figure. Tyler moved over a bit, welcoming Josh into whatever world he was in as he looked out the window. The hotel room felt like an oasis, of a sort. Over the lights and sounds of the never-sleeping city, the room was silent. An oasis for the two of them, high above the rest of the world.

 

Tyler leaned into Josh suddenly, and let his head rest on Josh’s shoulder. Josh brought his arm over Tyler’s shoulder, wrapping both of them in the covers. Josh could feel Tyler’s breathing on his skin, making goosebumps where it hit.

 

“I wrote a song about you, you know.”

 

Tyler’s words were almost inaudible, but they made Josh’s heart skip a beat.

  
Tyler hesitated. “A poem, really, uh, it’s not much.”

 

Josh was suddenly overcome with a strong urge to kiss Tyler, to wrap his arms around his thin frame, to run his hands through his hair. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Because gestures like that were romantic, meant something more than just casual sex in a hotel room. Gestures like that were what Josh wanted, but could never have.

 

But Tyler had written a song about him. He meant enough to Tyler for him to acknowledge Josh’s existence in the form of poetry. People might hear it, someday, and assume it was about someone else, about _her_ , most likely. But it would be about Josh, and the only people who would know would be him and Tyler,

 

It was perfect, but it was also bittersweet. Josh didn’t _want_ to be just a hidden meaning to Tyler. He wanted to be able to face the world with Tyler at his side, and for the world to see them together. But Tyler had someone else to share the world with. Because Tyler was hers and she was Tyler’s. Josh didn’t belong in the equation.

 

So he just gave a tight-lipped smile and continued to stare at the city below.

 

After minutes or hours or seconds, Josh felt something lightly touch his wrist. He turned his head to see Tyler's fingers, as nimble as a ghost, floating over his hand. Tyler's face looked guilty, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

 

Tyler whispered again. “Can I hold your hand?”

 

Josh's heart swelled as he took Tyler's long fingers in his own. Their hands were intertwined like their bodies had been, but this moment still felt more intimate.

 

They breathed together for a while, until the first signs of dawn peeked up from over the skyline. Their time was fleeting, as it always was, always will be. That was the worst part about any story: the ending. Because no matter how happy it how tragic, the story is still over, stored in the past.

 

But in that moment, sitting naked in front of the picture window, Josh just smiled and pulled Tyler a little closer, because he could, in their oasis.

  
And as for the rest of the world, secret would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> I am shittonofpilots on Tumblr


End file.
